Ignorance, Salvation, Redemption, Love
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are almost together after before a certain magical tragedy occurs – again... It’ll be a rocky road to understanding each other again, and setting all the wrongs right.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the charaters assosciated with it. I am simply playing and making havoc in their otherwise – whatever lives they lead – lives.

Synopsis: Set after the second movie, when Sakura is twelve years old. Sakura and Syaoran are almost together after before a certain magical tragedy occurs – again. Unfortunately for the little couple, this is all Sakura's doing, and she doesn't know what she did. Worse yet, she thinks _Syaoran _is the problem here. This leads to an enstranged relationship, where the couple are apart for three years. It'll be a rocky road to understanding each other again, and setting all the wrongs right.

* * *

**Ignorance, Salvation, Redemption, Love**

by lianneharmony

Prologue

_I'd give you everything that I am  
I'm handin over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring  
And I wanna make it worth the fight   
What have we been doing for all this time  
Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right  
All I wanted was to know (I'm safe)   
Don't wanna lose the love I found  
------- 4 In The Morning (Gwen Stefani)_

This story begins with a couple, who love each other very much. Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li have been together since they were very young, at the tender age of ten. Some might have called it puppy love, but to Sakura and Syaoran, they knew it was real. This was the real deal. They were each other's soulmate.

Don't ask them why, they wouldn't be able to tell you. Sakura would blush prettily if you asked her, and giggle, without providing a proper answer, whilst Syaoran would simply turn beet-red and stammer out a few incoherent words.

At any rate, since Sakura had encountered The Nothing, Syaoran had managed to hurry up his 'affairs' at Tomoeda. Being a member of the Li Clan and the heir to it too, it was pretty difficult to get out of it. Of course, he had his family, his four annoying sisters, his ex-fiance Meiling, and his mother, Yelan, who though widowed, managed to be a pretty good matriarch to the Li Clan until Syaoran became of age to lead the Clan. In fact it was primarily because of Yelan that Syaoran was able to leave Hong Kong so much faster than otherwise.

"_I know you care very much for that girl, Syaoran. You both would be very happy_," Yelan told him.

Syaoran would have started at this had he not remembered that the Li Clan, and his mother was a powerful seer, or at least could see shadows of the future. Still, to have this kind of conversation with your mother – !

"_Be careful, though. You might be heartbroken if you're with her. There may be a strong force working against you. A pendant – a locket of love which may bring up a force so strong –_"

Syaoran's eyes almost fell out of their sockets, which would have been gross, but still, he was prevented – and a little relieved – when his mother said:

"_If you persevere, you will be happy for the rest of your life_."

He sighed at the end of that speech. As he walked away from his mother, he was filled with anguish when he thought his mother whisper:

"_Yet it'll be a terrible ordeal, Syaoran. You could be tortured by the pain alone, or you could live in regret for the rest of your life_."

He never told Sakura what his mother said, so that she could be blissfully unaware. Ignorance is bliss, the old adage goes, but ignorance can also bring about destruction.

* * *

"Sakura! Phone call for you!" Fujitaka had answered the phone, and now beckoned to his young daughter to come to the phone. 

"Hello, Sakura here," Sakura answered, knowing full well who'd it be.

"Sakura, Syaoran here. I was wondering – erm – I was –"

"What is it Syaoran?" she asked, wanting to giggle badly in excitement. It is a strange thing how she 'acquired' the giggle; perhaps this came along under the bloom of young love.

"Er – I'm going to come later than expected, probably on Sunday. Would you –?"

"Of course I would! I'll meet you at the airport."

"I mean at the house! Meiling will be there too. She wants to 'speak' to you."

"Oh, okay," Sakura giggled a little bit. "I'll see you at ten?"

"Yes. Bye then!"

"Bye, Syaoran," and she hung up, and turned around to see –

Touya eavesdropping on her.

"What is it now, Touya?" she sighed.

"You're – you're – you like that – brat?"

"I think we established my feelings upon that subject a long time ago," Sakura retorted.

"I knew I had a reason to hate him," Touya grunted. "What did I say to Yuki? That boy was going  
to steal something very close to me. And look what's happened –"

"Aw, Touya, you really do care about me don't you?" Sakura's mouth twisted into a smile.

"Huh?" Touya seemed to just come into full realization of what he had said. "I – I –"

"I know why you rant about him. It's because you really love me. Your baby sister. You worry too much Touya. After all, we're only twelve –"

"All the more reason to be worried about you," Touya retorted.

Sakura gasped. "I had no idea you were –"

Touya turned to face her. "After all, we wouldn't want you to become Mrs. Brat. Especially when you're so young. But I suppose if you're already Monster, you'd have no problem adapting to that role. After all, Monster and Brat, Brat and Monster; sounds pretty catchy, eh?"

Touya could almost sense smoke coming from Sakura after he said that. "Hehe, don't take it so seriously –" he tried to pacify her.

Instead Sakura yelled, "Daddy, Touya's teasing me about – about – Touya's teasing me!"

"Why tell dad? Can't you stand up for yourself? And that Brat, should you care to defend him?"

Sakura turned around, filled with fury at her brother. "I don't need to defend myself against an idiot," and walked up to her room, still angry and furious at Touya.

"Hey, what did you call me?" Touya shouted after her. "Oh, hi, dad. I didn't do it!" He cried nervously when his father appeared.

Fujitaka Kinomoto stared at his son, who definitely wasn't acting himself at that moment.

* * *

"Hah! That serves him right!" Sakura smiled to herself as she entered her room. 

"Serves who right, Sakura?"

"Touya, for teasing me about Syaoran," Sakura replied.

"That brat? Well he has a right to – I mean, that nice young boy? How dare he!" Kero cried, earning  
himself a glare from Sakura.

"Anyway, I don't have time for this. I need to make the final adjustments to the locket. Maybe I  
should put the Sakura Card that appeared the day Syaoran was leaving for Hong Kong and engrave it's pattern permanently there. I'm sure he'll like it. I mean, it's not –"

"Sakura, that's dangerous!"

"Dangerous? How can a simple thing like love be dangerous. And I don't see how –"

"Sakura, remember that Lady Love of Clow Reed that we encountered back in Hong Kong? C'mon, you can't say that was – not dangerous?"

"That was dangerous because she didn't reveal her true feelings, but –"

"Sakura, emotions are a very dangerous thing to play with. Even if it's not a true card –"

"Okay, you know what I'll try and release the power in the card."

"Sakura –" Kero began, but it was too late.

_"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract,  
Release!"_

"Sakura Card!" Sakura yelled.

Kero looked anxiously, as if expecting something to happen. Except, it seemed like everything's the same.

"I guess I can use it to engrave the locket," Sakura smiled happily.

Kero wasn't sure that would work well.

Ignorance is bliss, truly, and the power of destruction through ignorance is devastating and great. It is even greater when magnified by intense love. Sakura had thought that it'd be fine to rip apart the Sakura Card and engrave its beautiful pattern onto the locket she was making for Syaoran. Yet she was ignorant of the very fact that something had happened when she tested the Sakura Card, she had unleashed a force, and by ripping the card, she made the force unable to return to it's true form. She was also ignorant of what Yelan predicted, since Li decided he would not told her about it.

And this is where our story begins. Three years after this, ignorance still looms threateningly over the couple, with seemingly little hope of salvation, or redemption on eaither side.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hah! My first SS fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Personally I adore CCS and am now undergoing PTTVSTOAS (Post Traumatic TV Series Taken Off Air Syndrome). Oh dear.

Anyway, read and review if you like. I'll continue if you guys like the idea.

lianneharmony


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the charaters assosciated with it. I am simply playing and making havoc in their otherwise – whatever lives they lead – lives.

Synopsis: Set after the second movie, when Sakura is twelve years old. Sakura and Syaoran are almost together after before a certain magical tragedy occurs – again. Unfortunately for the little couple, this is all Sakura's doing, and she doesn't know what she did. Worse yet, she thinks _Syaoran _is the problem here. This leads to an enstranged relationship, where the couple are apart for three years. It'll be a rocky road to understanding each other again, and setting all the wrongs right.

* * *

**Ignorance, Salvation, Redemption, Love**

by lianneharmony

Chapter 1

_Honestly what will become of me  
I don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't think  
We missed everything daydreaming  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?__  
------- All Good Things Come To An End (Nelly Furtado)_

It's strange, but they saw that dreams are a way to solve your own problems. More like a vsion of reality, or a fragment of your subconcious.

But sixteen-year old Sakura Kinomoto didn't ever want to dream again. Especially if it was _that _dream. The dream of what had happened that tore them apart. It was strange that they were no longer together. It was strange that they were no longer close. It was _not _strange however, that they were apart. After all that had happened, would you blame both of them? This haunting reality woke her up in the middle of the night. 11:57 PM to be exact. And she doubted she could return to sleep after that.

As much as she hated dreams, she hated reality any more. Still, who could blame her?

She remembered what had happened, all the little incidents that had lead to their estrangement, everything that had changed their relationship. Before it was so sweet, so idyllic. They were so young, perhaps it was puppy love, like her father once told her it might end up as. Still, those feelings, they never really went away.

She tried to forget it, yet the more she tried, the less she could forget. In fact, it came back to her more clearly than ever before. It was so vivid, that she actually thought she remembered everything, to the very last detail –

* * *

_She and Tomoyo were at the front door of the house that Syaoran and Meiling were occupying for the rest of their stay in Tomoeda, which, by the way it looked, seemed to be forever. She rang the bell._

_Wei answered and smiled when he saw her. "Hello, Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Daidouji."_

"_Hello, Wei! How are you?" Sakura smiled and burst out._

"_Oh, perfectly fine, thank you, Ms. Kinomoto," Wei answered at the smiling and heart-warming young girl before him. _

_Just then Syaoran and Meiling appeared. "Hey there," Syaoran smiled._

"_Syaoran! How are you? How was the flight? Is your family okay? Oh, Meiling! How are you? How's it been –?" Sakura trailed off._

"_Isn't she simply adorable?" Tomoyo asked Wei, looking after Sakura worshipfully._

_Wei smiled. "I'm sure she is." _

What a cute couple they'll make_, Wei mused aloud to himself, as he saw his young master with the young girl._

* * *

"_How's your family Sakura?" Syaoran asked after Meiling left them to gossip with Tomoyo._

Okay, so we ran out of topics to discuss_, Sakura thought. _It was still wonderful to see him

"_They're fine, Syaoran."_

_Awkward silence permeated the couple for the thousandth time at least._

"_Erm –" Syaoran began._

_Sakura looked at him intently._

"_Erm –"_

"_What is it, Syaoran?" she asked him, expectantly._

"_Will you stop looking at me?" He burst out._

"_Huh?" Sakura was confused._

"_No, it's not that!" Sweatdrops formed on Syaoran's forehead. "I mean – no it's just – (deep breath) – everytime you stare at me, I can't help but look at you. I missed you, you know?" He whispered the last part in her ears._

_Sakura blushed. _

"_I really, really, really love you, and I wanted to give you this," Syaoran produced a wreath of pressed cherry blossoms._

"_My namesake!" Sakura breathed. "Oh, Syaoran – I –" She was at loss for words._

"_Do you like it?" He asked her._

_She hugged him in response._

* * *

How did it all go wrong? Weren't they meant for each other? That moment would linger forever in her memory as the best time of her life. Or so she thought. It had all gone downhill after that.

* * *

"_I've something for you too," she told him shyly once she let go of him. He blushed._

_Sakura proceeded to take off the locket on her neck. Syaoran's eyes widened. She smiled._

_The locket was beautiful. She had finished it, and truly, it was divine._

"_I put a lock of my hair in it. It's supposed to be something that sweethearts do in Europe. Do you like it? I made it myself?"_

"_You – did it yourself?" Syaoran was surprised, and his eyes widened._

_Sakura blushed and smiled at him._

"_How did you do it?"_

"_Well, with a little help from magic of course and a Sakura Card," she smiled. "Do you like it?"_

"_A Sakura Card?" Syaoran sprung around. "What did you do Sakura? What did you do? You shouldn't have done anything with it?" He grasped her hard by the shoulders._

"_Syaoran – you're hurting me; nothing happened when Kero and I tested it, so we tore it apart and –"_

"You tore a Sakura Card apart? _Sakura, that's dangerous. Why the hell did you do that for?"_

"_It was for you –"_

"_Don't you understand? Once you tear apart a card, it'll be difficult to return it back to its original form! And it could destroy everything! Sakura –"_

"_Syaoran, nothing happened!"_

"_No, something happened! What did Kero say?"_

"_That I should test it, and I tested it, and nothing happened!"_

"_No, something definitely happened! Maybe you didn't see it! How can any Sakura card be a dud! Anything which is created by magic always has magical powers. Sakura, you should know that!"_

_They were yelling at each other by now._

"_No, Syaoran, nothing happened!"_

"_It had something to do with emotions, so, of course you wouldn't be able to see it. Emotions is a concept, not something physical. Of course you wouldn't be able to see it –"_

"_Syaoran, what's wrong with you! Why can't you accept nothing happened?"_

"_Because something _did _happen! I'm sure Kero warned you about it! Why didn't you listened to that stuffed toy?"_

"_First of all Kero is not a stuffed toy, secondly –"_

_Tears welled up in her beautiful emerald eyes. Syaoran came near her, as if to comfort her, but Sakura pushed him away._

"_Secondly, I can't have it if you're never trusting me on what I do –" _

"_But Sakura, I do trust you; it's just that –"_

"_No, Syaoran. I doubt you do, and that's why. You can't always be jealous of me –"_

"_Jealous of you? Sakura, I love you –"_

_A thought flashed through her mind, and she accepted it, which was strange, because she would normally not do so. "I should have known," she told him coldly. "You're trying to control me, aren't you? So_ you _can become Card Captor? Syaoran, I really thought –" she couldn't bring herself to say it, although both of them knew what she wanted to say._

I thought you loved me_, loomed over their heads. Desperation covered Syaoran's features. "Sakura, no, why are you acting like this? I –" He looked up to face Sakura, but Sakura had already walked out._

"Sakura_!" he cried, but Sakura ignored him._

"_Let's go, Tomoyo, bye Meiling, bye Wei!" And she walked out, a very confused Tomoyo following her._

"_Why are we leaving so soon, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her best friend/cousin, but was answered by tears on the latter's part._

* * *

Tears streamed down Sakura's face even now, more than three years later. What was this remembrance supposed to mean? She looked at the clock. It said 12:00 PM.

"I'm sixteen now."

Yet, she felt unhappy still. The feelings of regret she never wanted to feel after she left the Li Residence in Tomoeda surfaced. She tried to push it down.

_They say dreams are supposed to be my salvation, but how can salvation come in the form of pain? _Sakura thought miserably.

She wanted to dream no more, and thankfully for her, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

If dreams were supposed to be a means of salvation, perhaps salvation comes in the form of pain. Not many can remember them, or if they remember them, they disappear soon after, into our subconscious, and we end up forgetting them.

Yet for those vivid dreams that we always remember, they will always be a form of salvation, if we know how to interpret them. For they represent the solutions thought up by our subconscious, and solutions to life's problems is a means of salvation.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter and this one too. Thanks to **dbzgtfan2004** for being my first reviewer. Will continue soon!

Hugs and kisses,

lianneharmony


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the charaters assosciated with it. I am simply playing and making havoc in their otherwise – whatever lives they lead – lives.

Synopsis: Set after the second movie, when Sakura is twelve years old. Sakura and Syaoran are almost together after before a certain magical tragedy occurs – again. Unfortunately for the little couple, this is all Sakura's doing, and she doesn't know what she did. Worse yet, she thinks _Syaoran _is the problem here. This leads to an enstranged relationship, where the couple are apart for three years. It'll be a rocky road to understanding each other again, and setting all the wrongs right.

* * *

**Ignorance, Salvation, Redemption, Love**

by lianneharmony

Chapter 3

But I'm in so deep,  
you know I'm such a fool for you,  
you got me wrapped around your finger  
do you have to let it linger?  
do you have to –  
do you have to –  
do you have to let it linger?

Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
but I was wrong  
I was wrong._  
------- Linger (The Cranberries)_

It is acknowledged that what you view can change your view of life. Simultaneously, what you have witnessed can change and shape your future. In other words, your past and present shapes your future.

Simple, is it not? Still, that's not what Syaoran Li was thinking at the moment.

He had left Tomoeda after the little – okay, maybe not so little – argument he had with Sakura. Now, back in Hong Kong, he still wished he was in Tomoeda.

And the reason was simple.

_Because she's there._

He hadn't seen her for over three years. And tomorrow was going to be her birthday. April 1st, how could he ever forget it?

He looked at a picture of her back then. She was so carefree, so happy, so beautiful.

How did she turn out?

He wished she'd allow him to talk to her again. He sent her so many letters about the whole thing. But after that blowup –

It was so freaking stupid. All because of stupid – well, not so stupid – gift. How annoying. And for that, she had shut him out of his life. He was just reminiscing over those sweet days when they were together.

He knew it was too corny, but still, nothing affects you most like your first true love, does it?

He sighed. He was confused, why didn't he care for other girls? He meant that, well, he was soon-to-be-sixteen with all the male hormones, all the androgens, especially testosterone supposedly kicking in, and there wasn't a girl in Hong Kong who he could actually build a relationship with. Well, none that he was actually interested in, at least.

_Because they weren't her._

Another sigh. And then –

"_Ahhhhhhh_! Xiao-Lang, what's up?"

"Why so depressed, younger brother?"

"I think we know why –"

"And it's all because –"

"Of _her!_" All four sisters of Syaoran's sisters – Shiefa, Fan-Ren, Fei-Mei, Fuu-Tie – chorused.

Siblings. The old adage says _Women. You can't live with them, and you can't live without them. _The same goes for siblings.

"Awww, our little brother is lovestruck!"

"No way!"

"I don't think I would have known!"

"We must do something to help him!"

"What was the name of his old friend?"

"Which old friend?"

"You mean that girl who came to Hong Kong with her friend and those two _irresistable _hotties?"

"I know her! She was so cute in that samfoo! Wasn't her name something like Saki, Saku –"

"It was Sakura," Syaoran muttered.

"_Sakura!" _his sisters chorused.

"Well, you know what? We know you love this Sakura girl, so we asked mom –"

"To invite Sakura to Hong Kong –"

"With the brother and the other guy of course." Snickers and giggles from the four elder girls. Syaoran sighed. Firstly, because of the brother, secondly, because –

"It's never going to work."

They stared at their little brother.

"Hey, Xiao-Lang, when did you start getting so pessimistic."

"It's bad for health."

"You should stop being so sad too."

"Xiao-Lang –"

"Can't you see? I used to write all the letters to her. She never replied a single letter! What does that say? After all that, do you think that'd actually work?" Syaoran growled at his sisters.

They blinked at him. Which was pretty eerie, since they did it at the same time, all the time whilst staring at Syaoran.

"Okay, you can stop staring now."

"You sent her letters?"

"All these years?"

"So that was what he was doing all those times when I barged into his room – so romantic!"

"But why wouldn't she reply?"

This question was directed to Syaoran. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's still angry with me."

"I can't believe he fell for that trick," Shiefa told Fei-Mei aside.

"Why don't you try again?"

"It doesn't hurt you?"

"Hey, you know it might –"

"Be realistic, Fan-Ren. Come on, Syaoran, if at first you fail, try, try again!"

Syaoran clenched his teeth. "Don't say the F-word!"

"Hey, this can work to our advantage, Fan-Ren," Shiefa whispered, and then said aloud. "Well, our little brother is a failure then."

Syaoran was furious. "I – am – not –"

"He can't even talk to his girlfriend!" Fan-Ren replied, taking up the cue, winking at Fei-Mei and Fuu-Tie. They seemed to get it instantly.

"We should seriously decide to change his name to 'Failure' Li," Fei-Mei rolled her eyes.

"I know, right. Just because he gave up –"

"Fine!" Syaoran yelled. "I'll write the damn letter!"

He scrimmaged through his stuff, and found a paper and pen. His sisters peered through at the writing. Japanese. They couldn't read it very well, but they could see that he was writing in his best writing.

They all smiled at each other and tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming," Sakura said, as Tomoyo entered, with a video camera at 10 AM. Immediately Sakura felt beads of sweat form. 

"How could I miss it?" Tomoyo smiled, although Sakura swore she could see a gleam in Tomoyo's eyes. "My darling best friend – at sweet sixteen! I couldn't resist coming! I wish Syaoran and Meiling and Eriol and –" She trailed off and looked at her best friend, who was evidently in deep turmoil. She knew what her mistake was.

Mentioning _him. _

"Oh, Sakura I'm so sorry! I wasn't –"

"Why're you apologizing?" Sakura asked amused.

_So she's resorted to pretending, _Tomoyo thought. _But why? She loves him a lot still, and I know Syaoran loves her too. Meiling told me just yesterday on the phone._

_Is it because of that incident. That was way stupid._

"Er, Tomoyo, can you stop getting a gleam in your eye?" Sakura asked her nervously.

"Wha – what gleam?" But Tomoyo knew what she was talking about.

_I have a plan._

Sakura would have admitted that it stung a little to hear Syaoran's name – to herself alone at least; not to anyone else. Maybe to that poitrait of her mother on the dining table, but no one else. She would also never admit it aloud, because of –

"_Ah!_ Cake, ice-cream, jelly, I've died and gone to heaven!" Kero cried.

"Technically, you can't die, both of us are immortal," Yue said.

"I'm glad I made Yukito change into you, Yue. If Yukito was here, he'd eat up a lot more. Mre for me! Thanks, Sakura!" Kero floated over to where Sakura was standing next to Tomoyo.

"Thank the cards. They're the ones who helped me with all these, the Sweet Card, the –"

"You give them way too much credit," Kero mumbled before –

"Mail's in!" Touya cried.

"Let's see, this one's from Eriol Hiiragizawa, addressed to Sakura Kinomoto (he waved it in front of her head, and made sure she couldn't reach it, easy, since she was still not that tall, even after puberty, which lead her to yell at him and made Fujitaka look sternly at his son until he gave the letter to a satisfied Sakura), this one's the bill, another bill, another bill, _ooh! _An advertisement for Playboy (whack from his father) – which I won't read and will discard immediately, a letter for (Touya's expression changed) –"

"What's it about?" Sakura asked.

"Personal letter," Touya said, and stashed it in his pocket. "Anyway, why don't you read what Hiiragizawa has to say?"

"Good idea," Sakura nodded and tore open the letter. "Shall I dictate it to everyone?" Everyone nodded.

"_Dear Sakura,  
Happy birthday to you, since this will be arriving on your birthday. Don't worry there's no gift here yet, but I'll bring a gift when I see you later tonight, okay? Hope you've been having hardly any trouble with the Cards; do you still use the _Create _card to make imaginary enemies? (laughs) Hope you're okay,_

_Your friend,  
Eriol Hiiragizawa"_

"He's coming tonight?" Fujitaka asked his darling daughter. She nodded. "It seems that way. Touya, why don't you read that letter you received?" Sakura suddenly asked, turning to her brother.

"It's personal," Touya repeated firmly.

"But why do they send it here when you're already studying at Tokyo University?" Tomoyo wondered.

But Touya had disappeared.

* * *

"Syaoran, who's the letter from?" Yelan asked her son. 

"It's from Eriol, the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, remember mother?"

"What does he say?"

"Something about going to Sak – the Kinomoto residence today and how he wants me to go to Tomoeda and visit him there."

"You are going, aren't you?" Yelan asked her son soothingly.

Syaoran didn't know what to say.

"Go ahead."

He nearly blurted out, "You can't be serious," to Yelan, but when he looked at her eyes, he could tell she had never been this serious about anything else ever. Well, maybe not so, but still –

"Go ahead," she repeated firmly. "You want this to end, don't you?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Then go. Wei will accompany you, and Meiling might too."

As if by magic, Meiling barged in and cried, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Yelan smiled at her strong-willed and determined niece.

"Pack up your stuff then." Meiling ran off. Syaoran stood up, uncertain, but after looking at his mother, left almost as quickly.

_She knew, _he thought as he went to his room.

_I know she knows, and I know she knows that I have to go back and explain everything to Sakura._

_I only hope she'll listen to me. I mean, I'll always be on her side. I love her._

_I love her. She helped make me who I was._

_I love her._

* * *

When one says the past helps change your future it's true. If you look at it, every little action creates a bigger action, that helps change the lives of a person, which in turn affects another person, and so on, hence changing the world. It may not be so significant, but it helps change destiny. In this way, life seems like a board of dominos. 

For which Syaoran was determined to control.

And for which Sakura was determined it would not affect her, but she forgot one thing:

You can't run away, nor can you hide from your past, for you won't – you can't – escape fate and cheat your destiny.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Well, I'm quite happy with this chapter. It may not be my best one, but still, I'm proud of it. Thanks for your review** SnowCharms**. You know I love reviews, so keep 'em coming.

Love,

Lianneharmony.

**P.S.: From now on, if I don't get at least 3 reviews for a chapter, I'll stop writing, okay? I'll continue but I won't upload until I get the reviews, okay? I think it's fair, especially as I see other writers saying they won't update until they get at least 10 reviews per chapter. Okay? I think reviews are important, because I want to know what you guys think. It's no fun thinking no one is responding or commenting because your story is lame, okay?**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters associated with it. I am simply playing and making havoc in their otherwise – whatever lives they lead – lives.

Synopsis: Set after the second movie, when Sakura is twelve years old. Sakura and Syaoran are almost together after before a certain magical tragedy occurs – again. Unfortunately for the little couple, this is all Sakura's doing, and she doesn't know what she did. Worse yet, she thinks _Syaoran _is the problem here. This leads to an estranged relationship, where the couple is apart for three years. It'll be a rocky road to understanding each other again, and setting all the wrongs right.

* * *

**Ignorance, Salvation, Redemption, Love**

by lianneharmony

Chapter 4_  
_

_And when we meet_

_As I'm sure we will,_

_All that was then, _

_will be there still,_

_I'll let it pass,_

_And hold my tongue,_

_And you will see_

_That I've moved on…_

_-------Dido (White Flag)_

When one says the past helps change your future it's true. If you look at it, every little action creates a bigger action, that helps change the lives of a person, which in turn affects another person, and so on, hence changing the world. It may not be so significant, but it helps change destiny. In this way, life seems like a board of dominos.

For which Syaoran was determined to control.

And for which Sakura was determined it would not affect her, but she forgot one thing:

You can't run away, nor can you hide from your past, for you won't – you can't – escape fate and cheat your destiny.

A wise Indian chief had once said, "We do not weave the web of life. We are merely part of it. Everything we do to the web, we do to ourselves."

Their destiny was intertwined. As much as they'd do anything to direct it, perhaps, inwardly, they knew it was futile to fight fate.

Fate hath had it will, and will continue to do so.

* * *

"He's here!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura leapt from the couch where everyone was sitting. "Hey, guys, it's Eriol!"

Eriol Hiiragiizawa looked the same as ever. His dark hair – so dark it almost seemed electric blue – was neatly messed up, if ever that was possible. He still looked about Sakura's age.

"Well, happy birthday!" He said with the warm smile he always had. It was a comforting, trusting smile, so much that none except for Touya had doubted the intentions that Eriol had in causing Sakura misery by forcing her to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and then that was because of special brotherly intuition.

Sakura hugged Eriol. "Thanks for coming," she whispered happily. Tomoyo smiled, as she videotaped the whole thing. "I know what I'm going to call this," she told Kero, who was also – with the rest of the group – watching the scene, but with a huge box of donuts, which was quickly being emptied from the box into Kero's mouth. "The reunion of the people involved in the whole Cardcaptor Episode."

"Why don't you just call it the Cardcaptors' Reunion?" Kero said lazily, and was barely audible due to his mouth being stuffed with the remains of the donuts.

Tomoyo smiled at Kero. "That's a good idea." She continued videotaping the scene, and smiled again when Sakura hugged him again after he gave her birthday present. "But it wouldn't _really_ be a reunion now, would it?"

Kero stopped shoving his mouth with food. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking expectantly at Tomoyo, whose eyes still focused on the scenes that ensued afterward; Touya saying, "You're too old to be a monster anymore," followed by Sakura's still whining comeback, "I am _not_ a monster!", and they started arguing about how Sakura's now older and that (in Touya's case) she should not be acting so childish and monster-like anymore – how could she just jump onto her guests, and (in Sakura's case) she was old enough and was never a monster to begin with, and besides, she hadn't seen Eriol for a long time, and had missed him.

"It's not Eriol she misses," Tomoyo sighed. "It's Syaoran. And no reunion of Sakura's would be perfect without Syaoran around. She still misses him. I still don't get how she got so angry about the whole card-tearing issue that she actually stopped speaking to him. She's not that type of person who takes offence easily."

"Touya, I am not a monster! You are the monster, and a great big bully besides!" Sakura yelled in the background.

Kero raised his doll-like eyes. Tomoyo quickly altered her sentence.

"Except when it comes to Touya, at least. She hates it when he tries to tease her. It's not like that with Syaoran. And he wouldn't dare to do anything to upset her. He cares about her too much," she said, hurriedly.

"She must have overreacted," Kero commented.

"She did. I wonder what made her overreact."

"I have a clue, but I'm not sure. That brat can surprise you, you know." Kero said.

"Brat? Who's the brat?" Sakura said, overhearing the last part. "I bet it's Touya."

"In your dreams, monster," Touya calmly replied.

"_I am not a monster!_" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo shook her head, then noticed Eriol walk in their direction. "Oh, hello Hiiragizawa!"

"Hello, Tomoyo. And you can still call me Eriol, you know. We're still friends."

"All because of her," she sighed, looking in Sakura's direction, as she was stopped from retaliating further to Touya's comments as Yue and Fujitaka restrained her from actually trying to lay a blow (that she definitely would regret after that) on Touya.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sometimes I'm worried about her."

Kero scowled annoyingly, whilst Eriol smiled his friendly smile. "You already said that, Tomoyo," Kero muttered. Then, realizing that his donut box was emptied, he gave a shrill wail: "Oh no! I'd better get some more from Sakura! _Sakura!_" He flew off, looking for Sakura.

Eriol looked amused. "I can't believe Kero is egging Sakura to use the _Create_ Card to provide herself with a smashing birthday party."

"She didn't want to. But it's a really special birthday, because Miss Mizuki is coming soon. And the rest of the gang is coming later."

"Rest of the gang?" Eriol arched his eyebrows.

"You know, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and the rest. Is Nakuru here?"

"No, she's still in England. Oh, and is Yamazaki and Chiharu still arguing?"

"No," Tomoyo said, giggling. "They're a couple now!"

"Eh?" Eriol looked confused. Clearly he had not expected the news.

Tomoyo only giggled more at his reaction. "It's true. After Syaoran and Sakura argued (she said this in a whisper), Yamazaki suddenly showed his 'softer' side. And Chiharu stopped nagging at him. They're so happy now. It's as if they're soulmates."

Eriol's voice had a tinge of panic to them as he said that. "Say what? They got together so soon?"

Tomoyo frowned. "So you expected this?"

"Not in that way," Eriol said, shaking his head. "Remember what I had expected would come out of the whole of the old episode? It wasn't supposed to end like that. Of course, I believed that Yamazaki and Chiharu would end up together, but only after a major event – a fight, I believe. – Tell me," Eriol said, changing the subject. "Did you notice anything weird happen after Syaoran and Sakura stopped speaking to each other?"

"What, so you think their relationship had an effect on Yamazaki's and Chiharu's relationship?" Tomoyo said, barely audible and in shock.

Eriol looked confused, but instead he said, "I just scent a strange aura of magic around here."

Tomoyo looked confused, and was about to say something, but Eriol told her, "It's confusing."

"Not that I can remember," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, I know something's at work here. And I believe it's been here for a long time, and is going to erupt soon. And as far as I can trace its source, I think it was after I left."

"Lots of things have happened since then," Tomoyo pointed out. "What are the odds it has to do with Syaoran and Sakura?"

"I don't know," Eriol said shrugging. "Since Kaho –"

"Kaho?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Miss Mizuki to you, remember? Since she –"

"Were you romantically involved with her?" Tomoyo said bluntly.

Eriol smiled. "No, she was my associate in England who took an interest in Sakura. We had met as acquaintances in England through mutual friends. When I found out about from sources that she was a contact of the new Cardcaptor – who was Sakura, as I later found out – I contacted her. She gave me some information about her, and I revealed to her that I was the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed and needed to help Sakura with her newfound abilities. So we became friends."

"Oh," Tomoyo said. "So, how old are you exactly? Are you Mr. Kinomoto's age?"

Eriol smiled. "Much younger. About Touya's age. Since he was born earlier, he couldn't receive all the powers due to him, and it was passed to me, but only about two decades later, when Touya was born, which was when I could come into this world."

"Oh."

"But that's beside the point. Tomoyo, will you please look out for any strange happenings that may occur? It might point us in the direction of that strange aura. And try to – discreetly – find out whether Kero or Yue or Sakura has been able to sense this aura. It might help us," Eriol looked at her earnestly.

Tomoyo was surprised. "Of course."

Eriol smiled at her. "Thank you." He stood up. "Now I better go. I have some unfinished business to attend too." He walked off in Touya's direction.

Tomoyo stared after him. _And I too_.

* * *

Syaoran Li could hardly believe he was back in the Li Residence at Tomoeda. It seemed so strange, unfamiliar – did he really live here before? His room where he had spent so much time in – wondering why he was ever here in the first place? About halfway during his stay in Tomoeda he realized that fate must have brought him here to meet Sakura, not to increase his own magical abilities. Crushing, it would have been to him, had he not met Sakura. But he did, and he was glad Fate had set him up to meet her. But when they fought – and in this very room, no less! – he had to reconsider Fate's motives. It was disconcerting. He wished he would know what God was ordering Fate. But that was impossible. His hands instinctively went to the locket Sakura gave him – the one over which the argument stemmed. He had carried it around with him, just as he carried his sword – well, his magic sword in disguise, of course.

"Strange, isn't it? To be back here where she –" came Meiling's voice all of a sudden, surprising him, and which checked itself in the end.

Syaoran turned around. Meiling was behind him, leaning against the doorway of his room. Syaoran smiled at his ex-fiancee/cousin. He had become fond of her, and more appreciative of her support of him, and the relationship they now had was purely platonic.

He smiled at her. She seemed so nervous after she had unintentionally referred to _her_. Syaoran knew she wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, so he smiled. "It's okay, Meiling."

"Tell me the truth, Syaoran," she said, sitting on his bed. "Do you still care for her? Is she the reason why you decided to return to Tomoeda?"

"The reason why I decided to return was because mother told me I could come here," Syaoran told his cousin.

"Liar! Syaoran, you lie," Meiling replied whiningly. Apparently, she still retained a few of the characteristics that she had when she was ten. "How can you lie Syaoran? Your eyes deceive you. It plainly shows that you haven't gotten over her. You still _love _her," Meiling said, emphasizing on the word _love_.

"If you knew the answer, why bother asking the question?" Syaoran asked coldly.

"Now, now Syaoran. Don't take that tone with me. You haven't spoken to me like that since we were eleven – don't start now. I only wanted to hear it from your own lips that you still care for her."

"Whatever," Syaoran muttered.

"And since I'm your favourite cousin, I've got a surprise for you that you can't turn down."

"Do as you like," was Syaoran's only reply.

"Why are you so moody?" Meiling whined. "Anyway, I'm going to force you over to Sakura's house. It's her birthday, remember? Then you can see her and make up, and say 'I love you' and live happily ever after and stop being so moody. What do you think?"

"Stupid idea. I can't believe you're still acting petulant, Meiling. I thought you outgrew that. You hardly acted like this back in Hong Kong."

"Old times brings back fond memories I suppose." Meiling shrugged, and then grabbed Syaoran's sleeve. "So come on, Romeo. Make up with Juliet, and his happily ever after."

"Firstly, our names are not Romeo and Juliet. It's Syaoran and Sakura. And secondly, I don't want to end up like them two. They died needlessly. The whole tragedy is stupid."

"Fine, whatever," Meiling told him. "Just come with me. Wei, we're leaving!" Meiling said, tugging on Syaoran's sleeve, and told the butler.

Inside, Syaoran couldn't help but feel a tiny bit happier at the prospect of seeing Sakura again, that was for sure. But he had a reason to be worried –

What if Sakura still was angry with him?

* * *

"Well, we're here. 5 o' clock. You'd better do your thing, Romeo –" And Meiling rattled off with her advice on what he should do once he saw Sakura.

Syaoran wasn't listening. All he could concentrate on was how little the Kinomoto house had changed, and he was wondering whether Sakura had changed. Had she forgotten him already? Had she found a new person to love?

He looked inside a window. Everyone he met since meeting her was there, in the Kinomoto house. They all looked happy. But where was Sakura? There she was –

Sakura hadn't changed much. She had longer hair, she was taller, definitely, and she looked happy, smiling. Was she so happy ever since he left? He was hardly able to smile since they parted; it was always forced, and always a rare sight. It was so dazzling to see her smile – he'd nearly forgotten how he used to feel butterflies whenever she graced him with a smile.

He couldn't meet her; not now. He could ruin her vision of happiness – he never wanted to see her sad, ever. So while Meiling wasn't really paying attention, he sneaked off.

He would only observe. He didn't want to ruin her happiness. Perhaps a glance of her – that was all he wanted.

He noticed Meiling turn to speak to him after she finished rattling of with advice, right after she had knocked on the door. She was confused, the realization dawned upon her. But it was too late for her to run. Fujitaka Kinomoto had already opened the door and stared at her when he saw her, but smiled. His mouth formed what Syaoran thought was something like, "Oh Meiling, I didn't know you were here in Tomoeda."

Syaoran turned away. Again, his hand went to the locket she gave him.

* * *

Sakura felt happy and relaxed. Everyone was here, including Miss Mizuki, who was no longer staying in Tomoeda, but hinted she might return. Everyone was here, except for him. Still she smiled and affected happiness –

It was stupid to be thinking of him at this moment, and she chastised herself for doing so. She had argued with him, for what she thought was privately a stupid reason, and he left Tomoeda for Hong Kong with Meiling, not to return.

But oh, how she wished he was here! But that wasn't her who was thinking, she chastised herself yet again – it was someone else, a shadow of herself. He had argued and was jealous of her, and she was convinced he never truly loved her. This was all puppy love and fondness of their shared memories together. She would try to remove those memories again, after the party, by use of her magic, which had consistently grown stronger.

She had to detach herself from those memories. She couldn't help but contemplate over the whole situation, even years after she saw him. What would she do when she saw him was a constant question that played in her mind, but that question had been answered long ago. She would pretend that nothing had happened; she would show him that without him, she could still survive. It would be simple, she thought, to detach herself from what really was. Still –

It was then that she felt a comforting aura. It was so safe, so comforting, she almost let herself be enveloped in the safe feeling she suddenly felt from it, almost magical –

Magical! Of course, it was an aura of magic! It seemed so familiar – where had she felt that aura before?

Her eyes widened in shock. _It can't be_, she was thinking, thoughts muddling as she began panicking on what she was to do. When he wasn't here, it was so easy to contemplate on what and how she would respond, but now she knew he was here –

Why did it come true? Why did her wish that she never wished for come true?

_Think clearly_, she forced herself to think. Act happy, as if he was never part of your life –

_Easier said than done_, she secretly retorted, but she had to force herself. All she could remember out of the argument now was fuzzy, woozy – all she could remember was that she was angry and heartbroken after that. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

_He's here_.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, this has been my longest chapter by far (cheers)! Hoping that you guys enjoy reading and reviewing, even if the review is nothing more than, "Whoa!" It just means a lot to me. I might not be able to update soon, but the reviews _would _motivate me to write faster, lol. It's IGCSE this term, that's why, and I want to score 10 As in it. Impossible? Unsure, but willing to try it!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters associated with it. I am simply playing and making havoc in their otherwise – whatever lives they lead – lives.

Synopsis: Set after the second movie, when Sakura is twelve years old. Sakura and Syaoran are almost together after before a certain magical tragedy occurs – again. Unfortunately for the little couple, this is all Sakura's doing, and she doesn't know what she did. Worse yet, she thinks _Syaoran _is the problem here. This leads to an estranged relationship, where the couple are apart for three years. It'll be a rocky road to understanding each other again, and setting all the wrongs right.

* * *

**Ignorance, Salvation, Redemption, Love**

by lianneharmony

Chapter 4_  
_

As for all the things you taught me  
It sends my future into clearer dimensions  
You'll never know how much you hurt me  
Stay a minute can't you see that I

I wanna fall from the stars  
Straight into your arms  
I, I feel you  
I hope you comprehend

_-------Simply Red (Stars)_

If Sakura was a stupid girl – well, she was definitely not stupid, so it wouldn't really apply to her – she would have locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out. Yet, being intelligent, she decided to wait cautiously and look at the outcome from the sidelines.

Whatever that meant.

She would lie if she wasn't a little nervous of meeting him again.

So when her father went to the door to answer it, she was almost trembling. She didn't know how she'd be able to face someone who was once so close to her.

Imagine her surprise when she saw her father open the door –

"Oh, hello Meiling. I didn't know you were in Tomoeda," said her father.

_Meiling? What about Syaoran?_

* * *

The door knocking made Tomoyo think that another guest whom she didn't know about had come. But that was strange. Who else could have been invited without her knowing?

She looked at Sakura with true surprise, and frowned when she saw the expression on Sakura's face. Sakura's porcelain skin looked as if it was carved out of marble. But the expression of fear in her face was evident. What on earth was going on? Why was she acting so strange?

Unless –

No, it couldn't be –

Oh, it wasn't. Of course not.

Was it?

She spun around to see her old friend, Meiling Li.

_Was that all_? Tomoyo thought. But even though she didn't know, inside, she really knew –

Syaoran Li was nearby.

* * *

Meiling Li couldn't deny confusion when she realized Syaoran had disappeared. What on earth had happened? Wasn't he there a minute ago?

Yet, she had no time to be confused, because almost as soon as she began to feel uneasy about Syaoran's disappearance, Mr. Kinomoto opened the door, and she noted his surprise. Yet she was finally inside the Kinomoto residence.

"Oh, hi Meiling," came the voices of old friends from Tomoeda. Ganted, she wasn't close to many of them, but given that she was both Sakura and Tomoyo's friend, besides being Syaoran's cousin/fiancée at the time, they had always welcomed her with open arms.

And speaking of Tomoyo –

"_Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _Meiling! You're back!" Came Tomoyo's voice.

"Eh? Tomoyo!"

The two great friends beamed at each other. "Where is Sakura by the way?" Meiling asked.

"I'm here," came Sakura's voice, with a faint smile. Meiling spun around to see a more gentle, rather than exuberant, outgoing girl she used to know. Had the roles been reversed?

"Happy birthday, Sakura! Here's a present for you –"

"Oh, thank you so much," Sakura gave another gentle smile. "I'll put that together with the others. We're going to open them after the cake."

"_Cake?_" Yelled a familiar stuffed toy. Kero flew lightning-speed to where Sakura was.

"Cake? Cake! I want cake! Sakura, where's the – oh, it's you again," Kero said, as he realized Meiling was around.

"Yeah, stuffed toy."

"Still a stupid girl, aren't you."

"You wish."

"Oh, Kero!" Sakura said with a nervous smile. "You guys don't have to fight today, do you?"

"Only if I get another slice of cake."

Sakura and Tomoyo sighed. Meiling smirked. "Obviously you haven't changed."

"Speak for yourself –" Kero began, before Sakura told him, "You'd better hurry if you want more cake."

Which resulted in Kero disappearing at top speed.

"Nothing's really changed, has it?" Meiling asked Tomoyo.

"You think?" Tomoyo replied. "Look all around. Everyone's happy –"

"Not Sakura."

"You think?"

"I know."

"It's so strange, isn't it?"

"More than three years later, and look where we are."

* * *

"Why isn't he here?" Sakura wondered, as she went into the bathroom, after using the _Create _Card and the_ Sweet _Card simultaneously for almost forever to create numerous food to satisfy Kero's insatiable apetite.

"I wish you're more like Yue," Sakura complained to Kero.

But now, in the bathroom, she was wondering what to do with herself and how to react to Meiling.

And where was Syaoran?

Fine, she meant why was Syaoran not with Meiling? Usually Meiling accompanied her cousin everywhere. It was strange that she wasn't around where he was.

_But he's here somewhere. I can feel his presence._

Sakura took the _Mirror _Card out, and stared at it, before she closed her eyes and took out her Star Wand.

* * *

Meiling and Tomoyo were talking about how things had changed when suddenly they heard a yell of laughter.

"Eh? What's going on?" Meiling asked.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Eh, what are you doing?"

Sakura laughed and said, "Oh, Tomoyo, you have to come here! The guys are arm-wrestling?"

"She's a wrestling fan?" Meiling asked Tomoyo, who subsequently shook her head."

"No way, she hates sumo and violent sports such as boxing. Sakura, what's going on?"

"Oh, we're just cheering the guys on!" Sakura cried, laughing. Tomoyo frowned, but she seemed not to notice. "Oh, _guys_!" Sakura cried over the laughter. "I'll give a kiss to the winner!"

"Eh, monster, since when did you take an interest in sports like this?" Touya asked, evidently puzzled.

"Since now," Sakura replied.

Meiling raised her eyebrows. Eriol and Yamazaki, who were playing against each other subsequently applied more strength.

"This is _fun!_" Sakura cried. "Come on, Tomoyo!"

As Tomoyo politely declined, Meiling thought she head Yue, who was previously silent, whisper, "Why would you use the _Mirror_, Sakura?"

* * *

Whatever Syaoran Li had feared had come true in a way. Sakura, wild and untamed, and so blossoming in her happiness. Sure, she had seemed a little shocked when she saw Meiling, but she recovered soon enough. It was puzzling, though. How could she - well, perhaps she had a reason that he did not comprehend. He wished she'd understand that he had absolutely no idea what was going on -

Suddenly, the view seemed to change. A different vision came into play. A strange darkness came over the place. Darkness surrounded him, although he could see everything as clear as day.

Then, out of nowhere, arrows seemed to shoot at him. Cleverly, he managed to dodge the arrows.

Yet, the further away he ran, the closer the arrows were to him. He stopped moving, and pulled out his sword, and summoned the wind.

The arrows flew away to the opposite direction, and they would have gone on forever, if someone didn't stop them –

A figure appeared.

"What's going to happen _now_, Syaoran?" it said mockingly.

Was it Sakura? No. The _Illusion _Card and the _Darkness _Card were both powerful, but cold Sakura actually be that –

Well, he wouldn't say it.

No, it wasn't Sakura, he decided.

Was it?

Arrows shot out again from everywhere. Again, he summoned the wind.

Too late.

It was like he fell into an abyss. His body arched, as if he were becoming a bridge, then, it turned in the other direction, and he fell, unconscious.

* * *

"Eriol? I need to ask you a favour," Tomoyo asked him, as soon as she managed to get away from Sakura and the rest of the arm-wrestling bunch.

"What is it?"

"I need to you help lift off any spell there is on Sakura."

"There is no spell on Sakura."

"But she's acting so weird," Tomoyo protested.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one remembers this part of the day except for us too."

"But she's completely changed."

"No, she isn't. Well, maybe she is, but if you're referring to what happened just now – that wasn't Sakura."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"It's a _Sakura _Card. The _Mirror_, I believe."

"Eh? Why would she use her mirror image?"

"I don't know," Eriol said, shrugging.

"Could you get rid of it?"

"My power isn't that strong enough anymore, remember." Eriol closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. "What is this aura?" He said aloud. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "Syaoran's in trouble."

"Syaoran?"

"You don't think Meiling returned to Tomoeda by herself, do you? She accompanies Syaoran wherever he goes. Yelan made sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Syaoran's in Tomoeda, and is dueling with some sort of dark magic. I can sense its aura."

"Why don't Kero and Yue sense it too?"

"Oh, they do, all right. They're looking for the real Sakura Kinomoto. Don't you realize they're gone?"

Tomoyo turned around to see the crowd still happy and brimming with laughter; 'Sakura' in the middle of it all. Meiling, who hadn't realized that she had tiptoed off looked uncomfortable. Yet Kero, Yue and Touya were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't. She's disappeared."

"But how do you know this?"

"Magic. All beings with magic can detect changes in the force of magic."

"But how can you just stand there and do nothing?" Tomoyo's eyes were brimming with tears and she clasped her hands together as if to plead for him to do something.

"There _is _something that I may be able to do, but I'll need something of Sakura's. A lock of hair, I think, should do."

Tomoyo rushed and soon returned with a hairbush.

"It's Sakura's," she told him.

"Now, remember what I told you. Tell Meiling Syaoran's in trouble and tell her to look for him. I'm guessing that whatever had happened to Sakura had also happened to Syaoran."

"Eh? So you mean this may all be interrelated?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, confused.

"Everything in the _world _is interrelated, Tomoyo."

"Some dark force of magic is abound. The strange aura of magic I sensed has shown forth its true colors."

"What can this mean?" Tomoyo's eyes went wide with fear.

"Tell Meiling to come here."

Quickly, Tomoyo returned with Meiling, and Meiling seemed nearly hysterical as Tomoyo narrated all that Eriol had told her.

"But, how could this happen to _Syaoran_? Oh, Syaoran – how – why?" Eriol heard her lamenting as they both neared him.

"There's a lot that I can't really explain, but it seems that something has gone wrong in the forces. Maybe Sakura's power is becoming to strong for her to handle, which is leading to strange events. Or perhaps it's the work of external forces. But it's strange. It is difficult and it is rare to manipulate magic into destroying another force of magic."

Eriol took out his staff. "Tomoyo, Meiling, hold tight, and don't let go."

The girls braced themselves, and soon they were surrounded by a blinding light.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto had used the _Mirror _Card to keep herself with everyone, but she was shocked when she saw how wild the mirror image acted. But there was no time for that. She needed to avoid Syaoran from being anywhere near the house. Perhaps a mental block? That would do. She took out the _Illusion_ Card, the _Maze_ Card, the _Darkness_ Card and the _Light_ Card, which would confuse Syaoran and lead him away. Ordering the cards with her Star Wand, she began her little spell to prevent their meeting again.

She cried the incantation, summoning the cards, but somehow –

Somehow it went terribly wrong. Towards the end of the spell, somehow, all the cards broke loose of the book, and all of them entered the spell.

_No, oh no! They'll kill him! _Sakura's eyes went wide with fear when she realized what was happening.

_He can't die –_

Using all the strength she had, she tried to seal all the cards. But they were going haywire.

_Why can't I control them? _Sakura was in tears now. Her strength was seeping away. The cards were going out of control. Light broke, then darkness, illusion, maze, in order of the cards – and then the others were beginning to break. She only had enough strength to see the arrows break loose from the _Arrow_ Card, and then she slipped away from consciousness.

Control over one's surroundings is a very well-thought out concept, but we are all part of Fate. Sakura, trying to control what was going on, and trying to elude fate, played into part of Fate's plans. And Syaoran, out of his desire, also became Fate's puppet. A way out of Fate's hands is impossible, yet there is always salvation for them.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another long chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to my darling reviewers. Special bites for you!


End file.
